sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Penumbra
__TOC__ Penumbra and Taboo are an artist/art tool villain team. Penumbra can warp reality at the price of her own sanity while Taboo can change between being a tablet or a human. thumb |right | 150px | Penumbra: She's small, innocent-looking, and just has a non-threatening appearance in general. She wears either a blank expression or a smile, and a sudden shift into either expression is NOT a good thing. She also has dark or red circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Taboo: He has an athletic/toned build in his human form and has a strip of light across his nose bridge. The strip glows blue most of the time, but it will glow red if he's touched by Penumbra's pen. In his tablet form, he turns into a black Wacom Bamboo. General Personality Penumbra: She straddles the line between cute and creepy. She is shy around strangers, clumsy, and even clueless at times. Because of this, a lot of people see Penumbra as their little sister. But at the same time, she loves chaos, all things creepy, and even giggles at the sight of blood. And she won't blame you if you think she's a little nuts. Taboo: Seems like he really hates working with Penumbra. He's pessimistic, sarcastic, and in a bad mood almost all the time. He's apathetic towards other people and pretends not to care, but he really does. There's a kind soul underneath his sour shell, even though it's not that evident at first glance. : Good Traits: Penumbra: Intelligent (typically fakes being stupid), almost always in a good mood, does not make enemies easily // Taboo: trustworthy, a good listener : Bad Traits: Penumbra: lazy, stubborn, aggressive // Taboo: thinks negatively, rarely expresses feelings and thoughts : Quirks: Penumbra: stops whatever she's doing if someone plays with her hair // Taboo: gets...really EXCITED if someone draws on his chest/stomach area Hopes Penumbra: She wants to be a powerful... whatever the heck she is. God knows what she's going to do if she actually gets there. Taboo: He wants to help Penumbra get to the top. Fears Penumbra: She hates sudden loud noises, the dark (but she insists that it's not the dark she's afraid of-- she's afraid of what could be lurking in it), and bugs. ESPECIALLY BEES. Taboo: He's afraid of being deemed useless, deep water, and drowning. Memorable Quote(s) Penumbra: - "Legally, it's questionable. Morally, disgusting. But personally, I like it." - "Can I go home now?" Taboo: - "Fan-freaking-tastic." - "Oh dear god." Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends thumb |right | 150px | Shortly afterwards, Taboo's arm was broken in three places. : Penumbra has a few civilian buddies, but her closest friend in the villains department is Taboo. This is where it gets weird because.... Enemies : ....at the same time, Pen and Tab are enemies. They can't seem to stand each other sometimes. Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | This isn't a couple. Srs. Penumbra: She's dated 1 person so far, and decided that she was never going to date again. Penumbra loves being single too much. She does, however, enjoy teasing Taboo for fun. Taboo: He's not really looking for anyone, and he typically protests when Penumbra teases him. : Past: Penumbra: 1 boyfriend, name is unknown // Taboo: None : Current: None : Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | TROLL THROTTLE IS ALWAYS ON FULL. Penumbra: Her reality warping powers can be accessed by drawing things // Taboo: Makes Penumbra's life easier by being something to draw on : PENUMBRA'S POWER/ABILITY: Minor reality warping PROS: Can create objects and creatures by drawing them. She can use any medium, even tracing her finger on a wall works. CONS: The more things she creates, the more her sanity slips. If she wants to get it back, she has to take it from someone else. TABOO'S POWER/ABILITY: Shapeshifting human <----> tablet form PROS: Taboo can't feel pain in his tablet form. In his human form, he can do anything a human can. CONS: Can't speak in his tablet form. In his human form, he has all the weaknesses of a normal human. Weapons Penumbra: Just he stylus-pen and Taboo Taboo: He IS the weapon Other Equipment None. Fighting Style Penumbra: Does all the "fighting." She makes things to fight for her while she runs away. Most of the time, Penumbra creates long spikes to fire at opponents or she makes a shield. If she wants to make something more elaborate or powerful, she will try to stall her opponent so she has more time to draw it. Taboo: Normally doesn't do any fighting, but if he has to, he's much stronger and faster than Penumbra (in his human form, anyway). While on missions, he stays in his tablet form the whole time. : Strengths: : Penumbra actually has a very wide range of things she can fight with. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Most of those things take a while to make! She usually ends up making something simple and easily breakable. Penumbra lived a fairly normal life, but she grew up with an interest in art and the supernatural. She learned to do things like reading palms and tarot cards. She discovered her powers on accident when she somehow gave her tablet life. After a few experiments, she figured out that she could bend the laws of reality on a small scale. Since then, she’s wondered about the origins of her powers and if there are any others like her. Taboo thinks she’s either some kind of witch or a being from a higher plane. - Penumbra can be summed up in one word: YANGIRE. (A person who is cute or innocent until something makes them snap. There's a long list of things that can make Penumbra snap.) - Penumbra is a self-insert. Taboo is a humanization of a Wacom Bamboo Pen & Touch tablet. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Villain